Winter Night
by Crazy Neko Girl
Summary: When Sakura is on her way back from the hospital, she can't get a ride becuase its Christmas eve, and the snow is kneedeep, so she collapses in the middle of the street and Sasuke finds her 20 feet infront infront of his house....Now what? SxS K or T


**I did it! I wrote a Sasu x Saku Christmas one-shot. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: If I **_**really**_** owned Naruto, Itachi would be bi and Deidara transitive, Sasori would be alive (all the Akatsuki would) and Pein wouldn't have so many pricings, the hippy.  
Read and Review, please!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Sakura dragged herself through the (very deep) snow, her heavy breath making clouds in the path in front of her.

It was well after midnight- she knew that, but didn't mind too much, since her whole body already felt numb, and the only thing lilting her way were the street lights.

No more cars passed by—after all, it _was_ Christmas Eve.

Well, Christmas day to be more exact.

But all her friends were off to visit family and her parents died in a car crash to years before, so _she_ had no one to visit.  
Naruto was spending his holiday with Hinata-

_of course her would_ she thought, _they __are__ dating. Finally…_-

TenTen was with Neji and Lee, Kakashi was with the other teachers.

Ino was with her Father, Shikamaru was with his parents and so was everyone else; Kiba, Chouji, Shino ect.

And Sasuke was who-knows-where.

Finally, her vision began to blur –_why did I come out here again? Oh yeah, to visit my patients at the hospital…-_

Why did she do something like _that_? She forgot. Oh yeah, because it's Christmas eve and she was being the nice person she was (and is), but now she regretted it, especially since she just collapsed in the middle of the street in knee-deep snow.

_Why_ did it have to snow so much in Kyoto? Is that even_normal_?

-------------------

Her head hurt. She could vaguely remember some figure with hair like a chicken butt-like Sasuke- but it was probably a dream.

But now she felt really warm- and could hear the cackling of fire.

-_Holy shit, am I in _Hell_? I wasn't that bad was I? I worked in a _hospital_ is that a sin?_

_Oh lord, was it because I was always jealous of Ino because she's so pretty?! Jealousy _is_ a sin! The Bible says so!_

_Or maybe because I haven't went to confession ever since It threw that mini-stove at Naruto? OMG!-_

Before she could think anymore, she opened her eyes and sat up slowly seeing a fireplace. Also, above it was the Uchiha crest.

-_**OH MY FUCKING GOD!**__Was I kidnapped by Itachi well I was freezing to death?!_

_Wait, he's in Canada- what the fuck?-_

She heard the door open and turned her heal, her newly grown pink hair (to her mid-back) wiping her face slightly in the process.

There, standing at the door was **the****U**_c_**h**_i_**h**_a_**S**_a_**s**_u_**k**_e_, her long time crush and love of her life.

Who she met in kindergarten with all her other friends when shared his crayons with her because she lost hers.

In his hand were two cups of hot chocolate, and when he looked up from opening the door with his foot, he blinked.

Sakura blinked two, before noticing he was wearing dark blue cotton pajamas with a night cap. Of a wolf.

-_OMFG, that is so __cute_-

Then she noticed _she_ was wearing crimson cotton pajamas with a _fox_ night cap. She realized he must have dressed her- and blushed. Heavily. It matched her crimson pajamas. Well, Sasuke's.

He realized what she was thinking before sitting in front oh her an handing her one of the mugs.

When he did, he said anxiously, blushing lightly,

(barely noticeable, but she saw it)

"I didn't see anything, I promise."  
He sounded so cute, so she just let out a soft, 'oh,', well taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"So what were you doing outside, Sakura, especially this late…" he said after about five minute of silence.

She remained quite for a few minutes, the only sound being the ticking of the clock.

_tick, tock._

"Well…"

_tick, tock_

"I went to go see my patients at the hospital, since it was Christmas, and the busses don't run that late so by the time I was on my way home, I couldn't get a bus or a taxi."

_tick, tock_

"Oh, I see."

_two o'clock' a.m._

"Well, you can stay here tonight, then, because it's a blizzard out there now…" he said softy, blushing a little.

_tick, tock_

"Oh," she said, her green eyes widening slightly. She realized she, too, was blushing.

_tick, tick_

"I'd…I'd like that." She said, and he nodded, before getting up to go to bed.

_tick, tock_

"And Sasuke-kun?" she spoke, stopping him half way through opening the door. She smiled softly when he turned to look at her.

_tick... tock_

"Thank you…"

_tick-  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

_**Neko-Chan here, from (the used to be planet) Pluto!  
First F.F EVAH! HELL YEAH!  
Well, moving on, I hope you enjoyed it. And if you review, I'll send you digital cookies. Chocolate chip cookies.  
And if you don't, the evil purple monkeys with the silver tincle of doom shall throw giant, rotting mangos at you and they will stick to your head like the headless horse-mans jack-o-latrine head. And then they will EAT YOUR HEART (if they are hungry)! So PLEASE review.**_

Also, the crimson Pajama's were Sasuke's mother's Pajama's. And his were...well, his. Can't you just imagene him like that? He would look SO cute, and Sakur, too.

And if you wan't me to comtinue this instead of making it a one-shot, I will- and also, they're all 16-17. Temari and her siblings will be in it if I continue.

_**-------------------Neko-Chan ------------------**  
__  
_


End file.
